


Secrets

by lionofwrath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, aka Kylo kills Hux's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short scenes written for a kink meme prompt.<br/>Hux's father visits the Finalizer, Kylo accidentally finds out he's still abusing Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt:  
> I read very good fics about general Hux being publicly abused by his father yet I would love to read hurt/comfort fic about adult Hux dealing with his abusive father who is more subtle about it. Hux senior for most people seems to be a charismatic yet charming person so no one really knows that privately he abuses (beats & verbaly humiliates) his son all the time.  
> In short: Hux Sr. is visiting/inspecting Hux's ship and no one knows he is abusing his son. Except for Ren who thanks to the Force can feels general's absolute fear of father.  
> Gen or Hux/Kylo whatever suits you!  
> Bonus: crew adore Hux's father; they think general is a bad son for not wanting to spent a bit of time with his dad.

Kylo was pleasantly surprised by Hux’s father. He had expected an older version of Hux, not a charming, smiling man with a personality utterly unlike his son’s rather abrasive one. The crew of the Finalizer seemed to agree, preening under the praise the older Hux heaped on them for a job well done. Only Hux himself seemed unhappy with his father’s visit but Kylo couldn’t pin down why, his thoughts were too closely guarded. Kylo didn’t bother trying to pry, Hux was always irritating and he enjoyed seeing the other man thrown off for once.

 

Hux’s sleeve caught, folded back, revealing an ugly bruise on his wrist that he quickly covered. He glared at Kylo as he caught him staring.

‘What happened?’ Kylo asked, curiosity overriding his natural inclination to not speak to Hux.

Hux shrugged stiffly. ‘Nothing. It was a sparring accident.’

Kylo sensed something off about the way he said that but Hux was still glaring at him and Kylo turned away with an aggravated sigh. If Hux wanted to be hostile then he would just ignore him.

 

The three of them were seated in Hux’s rooms. His father had some truly fascinating stories of the Empire that he was more than willing to share and Kylo couldn’t hear enough of them. Hux sat and frowned while his father talked of the good old days and Kylo listened intently. Eventually though even Kylo had to admit he was tired and stood to leave.

‘Thank you for telling me all that.’ He said politely.

‘Not a problem, Kylo.’ The older Hux smiled at him. ‘It was good to have someone to talk to who appreciates the way things used to be.’

‘You don’t have to leave yet.’ Hux cut in. He was still sitting, frowning, but there was something in his mind that Kylo couldn’t quite figure out, something to do with him staying.

‘I’m tired.’ Kylo snapped back at him. ‘And I’m sure you want some time with your son.’ He added to the older Hux.

‘I do.’ The man glanced over at Hux, then back at Kylo. ‘A pleasure to meet you, Kylo. Maybe we’ll have a chance to talk again, I’ll be here for a few more days.’

‘I would like that.’ Kylo smiled and took his leave.

 

Kylo crossed his legs in a meditation pose, casting his mind across the ship. He could sense the comradeship and joy of a group of stormtroopers gambling on a lower deck. They were teasing each other, laughing, and Kylo eavesdropped on them for awhile, indulgently pretending that he was one of them, was having a night out with his friends. He moved on, finding two officers making love in their quarters, Kylo didn’t stay there long, that was too awkward and he didn’t really want to violate their privacy. His mind drifted more, the night bridge crew, minds focussed on their tasks, a group of off-duty officers drinking, their minds clouded and pleased. Then there was fear, thick and choking, laced with humiliation and self-loathing and underlaid with so much pain that it made Kylo’s breath catch. It knocked him out of his peaceful meditation and he opened his eyes to centre himself back in his room.

He wasn’t sure who that was, what was happening and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out but he closed his eyes again anyway and sent his mind searching. He was more careful this time, he didn’t want to get caught in the other person’s emotions too deeply. There, he found them, and then he started in surprise and lost the connection again. Hux. That had been Hux’s mind, Hux’s fear. Kylo swore and leaped to his feet, heading out his door before he could think about what he was doing. He didn’t like Hux much but what he had read in the other man’s mind scared him and he needed to see if Hux was alright.

Kylo knocked loudly on Hux’s door, fidgeting impatiently when there was no answer and knocking again.

‘What?’ Came the aggravated voice as the door opened to reveal Hux. He was holding his uniform jacket closed with one hand, the other wrapped around his ribs. His hair was messy and his feet were bare but he looked unharmed.

Kylo stared at him then said slowly. ‘I thought you were in trouble.’

‘Well, I’m fine. Go away.’ When Kylo didn’t move immediately, Hux waved a hand at him. ‘Get out of my door, Ren.’ His mind was confused though, disordered in a way it never was and Kylo found himself even more worried.

‘Hux.’ He took a step forwards and Hux flinched back from him, fear flashing across his eyes and thoughts. That was wrong, Hux was many, very annoying, things but being afraid of Kylo wasn’t one of them. Hux’s hand had slipped when he backed away and his jacket parted enough that Kylo could see a set of bruises on his stomach. ‘What happened?’

Hux glowered at him and fixed his clothing. ‘Nothing. It was a s-’

‘Don’t say a sparring accident. Phasma wouldn’t kick you in the stomach with her boots on.’ Kylo was trying to be calm but his control was fraying the more Hux lied to him.

‘Go away, Ren.’ There was no real spite in the words, just exhaustion and the edge of pain.

Kylo ignored him and reached out to push the jacket off Hux’s shoulder. He turned his head away but didn’t stop Kylo. Anger surged up in him at the bruises on Hux’s skin, some of them a few days old, more of them obviously fresh. ‘Who-’ Kylo hissed, cutting the words off as Hux looked back at him, his eyes sad. ‘Your father.’ Kylo finished, not quite believing it even as he said it until Hux nodded. Relief and shame mingled in Hux’s mind at Kylo finding out his secret and Kylo shut out his thoughts to focus on speaking instead. ‘He seemed so…’ He wasn’t sure how to continue.

‘Nice?’ Hux laughed bitterly. ‘He likes to pretend that he is.’

Kylo realised suddenly that his hand was still on Hux’s shoulder and removed it hastily. Hux didn’t pull the jacket back up, instead he kept staring at Kylo. He wanted to ask Kylo something, was trying to gather the courage to say it out loud. Kylo waited as patiently as he could.

Finally Hux sighed. ‘Will you help me with my back? It’s hard for me to reach.’ He hesitated, then stepped further away from Kylo and let the jacket slide to the floor before turning around.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat and he felt the Force rise to his command at the sheer power of his anger. Hux’s back was covered in bloody lines, he’d been viciously beaten and Kylo wondered if he could kill Hux’s father from here just by thinking about it. The only reason he fought his rage down was because Hux was shaking, he was scared of Kylo again and that was unacceptable. Kylo tried to keep his voice steady. ‘Of course I’ll help you.’

Hux gave him a quick, grateful glance and limped towards another door. Kylo followed him into a bathroom, waiting as Hux pulled a medical kit out and opened it on the counter.

‘I don’t need anything for the pain, just put some bacta on.’ He handed Kylo a wet cloth without looking at him and turned around again. 

Kylo wiped the blood off his back carefully, checking Hux’s thoughts to make sure he wasn’t hurting him too much. He rinsed the cloth in the sink, glad that Hux had actual water and not sonics, and pressed the cool fabric against a particularly deep cut. Hux moaned slightly in pain but didn’t protest. With the blood cleaned off Kylo could see the pattern of scars on Hux’s back from previous beatings and he struggled not to get even angrier, his rage was useless here. But later, he swore to himself, later he was going to confront Hux’s father and make him stop, one way or another. Kylo returned his attention to Hux, smearing bacta on his injuries, arranging patches on the deeper ones.

‘Thank you.’ Hux said softly when he finished, still unable to meet Kylo’s eyes. He reached for the medical supplies.

‘I’ll put them away, go lie down.’ Kylo tried to make it sound kind and not like an order. Hux hesitated, then nodded and slipped out. Kylo placed everything back in it’s proper place, wasting time while he thought.

He stood in Hux’s bedroom door, watching him cautiously lie down on his stomach, wincing as he put too much weight on his bruises. ‘I can stay.’ Kylo offered, interrupting Hux when he opened his mouth. ‘You’re scared, I can feel it. You’re worried he’s going to come back.’ Hux’s mind flared with embarrassment and he flushed. Kylo took his silence as assent, could feel the desire for him to stay in Hux’s thoughts. He sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall, pulling out his lightsaber to rest beside him. ‘I won’t let him touch you again.’ He promised. Hux made a contented noise and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo slouched against the wall across from Hux’s door, crossing his arms and glaring at the obstruction between him and Hux. Hux had thrown him out as soon as he had woken up which irritated Kylo, he had thought after last night they had come to some kind of an understanding. The only reason he had left without too much complaining was because he could sense how much Hux needed him out, needed time alone to try to compose himself into the general again. That didn’t mean that Kylo had any intention of actually letting Hux out of his sight, hence his current location. There was only one way in or out of Hux’s rooms and Kylo was determined to wait until Hux came out. Then he was going to follow Hux around in order to make sure that his bastard of a father was never alone with him. Kylo’s fingers itched to ignite his lightsaber at the thought of the man, remembering the fear in Hux’s eyes, the blood running down his back. He would deal with the older Hux eventually, his first concern was Hux himself and keeping him safe from another beating.

How long did it take Hux to get dressed anyway? Kylo frowned and checked Hux’s mind, just a casual brush to see if he was okay. He felt mild pain, annoyance, but Hux seemed fairly calm and Kylo withdrew from his thoughts.

The door finally opened and Hux couldn’t keep the surprise off his face at the sight of Kylo lurking in the hall outside. ‘What are you doing, Ren?’

‘Waiting for you.’ Kylo studied him. ‘You took your time. Are you alright?’

‘Fine.’ Hux snapped back, his mind guarded against Kylo again. ‘Why are you waiting for me?’

Kylo straightened off the wall. ‘Because I’m not leaving you alone until I’ve dealt with your father.’

Anger flashed across Hux’s face and he clenched his jaw. He seemed to be struggling with what to say but when he finally spoke his voice was quiet. ‘You can’t do anything to stop him.’

‘Yes, I can-’

‘No.’ Hux cut him off. ‘He’s too important, too well connected. Everyone thinks he’s a paragon of an officer. If you try to move against him he’ll crush you.’ Hux’s resignation overwhelmed his mind and Kylo ground his teeth at the feeling of hopelessness. ‘I… appreciate what you did for me last night but you need to drop this. He’ll be gone soon enough.’ Hux fixed him with one of his do-as-I-say glares but Kylo could feel the undercurrent of fear in his mind.

‘He’s here for four more days. How many new scars are you going to have by the time he leaves?’

Hux paled and looked away. ‘Just mind your own business, Ren.’

He stalked off and Kylo finally placed the fear he could feel radiating from Hux, it wasn’t for himself, it was for Kylo. Hux was worried about Kylo, that if he confronted the older Hux he was going to get hurt. Kylo trailed after Hux anyway, he wasn’t concerned about himself and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let that abusive bastard beat Hux bloody for another four days. Hux glanced back at him and Kylo felt a flicker of relief Hux couldn’t suppress pass through his thoughts.

Kylo received several odd looks from the crew as they walked through the halls, he wasn’t wearing his mask, it was still in his room and he hadn’t been willing to leave Hux for long enough to retrieve it. Or maybe they were staring at him because he was following Hux around, he didn’t really care enough to read their thoughts on the matter.

 

Watching Hux throughout his shift on the bridge wasn’t as boring as Kylo originally assumed. He had never exactly had the opportunity to admire Hux from a distance or when he wasn’t yelling at Kylo for something. The way the light caught his hair made it shine and Kylo was struck with the sudden urge to run his fingers through it and mess it up. Hux cast an annoyed glance at him as if sensing his thoughts, his eyes flashing, and they were very pretty eyes, Kylo noted. As Hux turned back towards whatever he had been working on, he winced slightly, pain hissing through his mind and Kylo almost snarled aloud. An officer near him gave him a wary look and moved away and Kylo realised his teeth were bared. He forced himself to calm down without destroying anything, Hux didn’t need any extra stress right now.

 

The older Hux never made an appearance on the bridge though and finally Hux went back to his rooms. Kylo followed him again, if Hux’s father was going to show up at his rooms when he thought his son was alone he was going to get a surprise.

Hux stopped at his door and blocked Kylo’s entry. ‘Leave me alone, Ren.’

‘Absolutely not.’ Kylo hissed, moving closer aggressively, using the small bit of height he had on Hux to his advantage. He regretted it as Hux slumped.

‘Why do you even care? Shouldn’t you be glad that someone’s putting me in my place? Or does it only count if you’re the one who gets to do it?’ His voice was bitter and defeated.

Kylo couldn’t reply at first, staring at him in shock. Hux’s thoughts were defiant now, daring him to answer. ‘No.’ Kylo whispered, his hand coming up to cup Hux’s cheek. ‘I would never hurt you.’

Something indefinable raced across Hux’s face and mind and then he lunged at Kylo, kissing him frantically, desperately, fingers clawing at Kylo’s neck and hair. Kylo held him carefully, worried about aggravating his injuries but he returned the kiss passionately, trying to calm Hux by letting him claim his mouth. Hux pulled away too soon, looking down as shame filled his mind.

‘Don’t.’ Kylo said sharply, only realising how harsh his tone was when Hux flinched.

‘Sorry, I don’t know why I did that, I shouldn’t have-’ He was babbling in a disturbingly un-Hux-like way and Kylo reached for him again, pulling him into a gentle hug.

‘I meant don’t be embarrassed. It was… nice.’

Hux snorted derisively but relaxed in Kylo’s arms, his thoughts shifting to how good it felt to be held. They needed to get inside Hux’s room before someone saw them and Kylo guided Hux backwards, not releasing him. Hux kissed him again, more slowly this time, tracing the inside of his mouth with an inquisitive tongue. Kylo was more than happy to let him lick whatever he wanted and he ran a hand delicately up Hux’s back to muss up his hair.

‘Ren.’ Hux growled, nipping at his lower lip as he moved his head away. Kylo laughed at the feel of his annoyance, more determined than ever to continue messing up Hux’s perfectly styled hair.

A sudden knock at the door sent Hux leaping out of his arms, hands running through his hair to fix it, panic in his mind. ‘You have to go.’

‘No.’ Kylo couldn’t believe they were going to argue about this after kissing like that. ‘If that’s your father I’m not leaving you-’

‘Just let him do what he wants.’ Hux said flatly.

There was another knock into the silence as Kylo stared at Hux, rage seeping into him. ‘Is that what you tell yourself when he hits you? Let him do what he wants?’

Hux was truly scared now, Kylo could see it in his eyes as well as his mind. ‘Please, you need to go. You can’t stop him.’

Kylo had never heard him say please before and the word made him even angrier. He strode towards the door and gave the man on the other side a nasty smile when it opened. ‘Come in.’ He moved away from the door and beckoned the older Hux in. The man gave him a friendly smile, as if he thought they were going to have a civil conversation. Hux was still rooted to the spot, terrified, and Kylo used the emotion to fuel his own anger.

The door closed and Kylo lingered behind the older Hux as he stopped in the middle of the room. ‘Does it make you feel powerful?’ He asked, his voice calmer than he would have thought possible.

‘Excuse me?’ Hux’s father turned as Kylo circled him, trying to keep him in eyesight.

‘Beating your son.’ Kylo stopped as he reached Hux’s side.

‘That’s an outrageous accusation-’ His thoughts were remarkably well-guarded and Kylo was slightly unnerved that he couldn’t read the man’s mind.

Kylo interrupted him. ‘I saw his back. If you touch him again I’ll kill you.’

The older Hux’s face abruptly changed to a satisfied smirk. ‘No, you won’t. The Supreme Leader would never authorise it and you don’t do anything without his permission, do you?’ Kylo opened his mouth in denial but Hux’s father overrode him with a confident arrogance, taking control of the situation with ease and experience. ‘Get out, I need to have a serious discussion with my son.’

Hux’s fear speared through Kylo like physical pain as his father gazed at both of them impatiently. ‘Just go Kylo.’ Hux’s voice was so soft Kylo could barely hear him.

‘No.’ His denial wasn’t as sure anymore though, his anger faltering at the uncertainty of what Snoke’s reaction would be. He glanced at Hux, who was staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

‘Run away, little knight.’ The older Hux said, laughing, his thoughts smug and condescending.

Kylo hesitantly took several steps towards the door, torn between protecting Hux and the horrifying truth that he couldn’t do anything to stop Hux’s father. The Supreme Leader would be angry if he killed someone who was valuable to the First Order, but wasn’t Hux important too?

He didn’t know what to do and Kylo abruptly found himself standing outside the door, staring at the wall in front of him with a lingering sense of unease that he had made a grave mistake by leaving. Indecisively he turned towards the open corridor when he was suddenly overwhelmed by Hux’s utter helpless despair. He stumbled and almost fell at the intensity of Hux’s emotions, his self-hatred, how worthless he felt, and the awful pain of betrayal, because for one terrible moment Hux had actually allowed himself to believe Kylo when he promised him that his father would never hurt him again. Despite Hux’s protests some part of him had trusted Kylo to protect him and Kylo had failed, had practically given Hux back to his abuser.

‘No.’ The word was a guttural snarl of hate and Kylo’s powers came at his call as he spun around and strode through the door. Rage clouded his vision into a red haze as he concentrated hard on the bastard who was hurting someone he cared about. He didn’t say anything useless and threatening, simply reached out with the Force and crushed the life from Hux’s father. He struggled feebly, eyes bulging, his mouth gaping in a silent scream as he died. It was over far too quickly for Kylo’s liking, he would have preferred the man’s death to be drawn out and painful but Kylo had other priorities and the body dropped heavily to the floor as he lost interest in it.

Hux was cowering on the floor, half-naked, his arms raised defensively over his head, a bloody stripe across one of his forearms, another along his shoulder. Kylo went to his knees next to Hux and gathered him tenderly into his arms. Hux tensed and made a soft noise of denial and Kylo patted him awkwardly in an attempt at reassurance, the anger draining out of him as quickly as it had come. ‘You’re safe, he’ll never hurt you again.’

Hux’s eyes opened at his voice, confusion changing to horror as he caught sight of the body. He clutched at Kylo’s arms. ‘What did… you killed him. You…’

‘I made you a promise.’ Kylo hugged Hux tighter, trying to sort through the mess of emotions in Hux’s head.

‘You killed…’ He couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the corpse, he was shivering and Kylo realised Hux was in shock, his thoughts stuttering as he tried to process what had happened. Then pure relief flooded him, spilling over into Kylo’s mind as Hux buried his face in Kylo’s chest and started to cry, not silent, stoic tears as Kylo would have expected but open, child-like sobbing that shook his whole body. Kylo ran soothing hands across Hux’s back, feeling the edges of old scars and the bacta patches he’d applied last night. Hux seemed so small and breakable in his arms and Kylo was beginning to seriously worry about him when Hux finally stopped crying.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered, fingers still digging tightly into Kylo’s biceps. Kylo held him until Hux’s embarrassment overcame his relief and he sat back hastily, rubbing a hand across his face in a vain attempt to hide his tears.

‘Go clean yourself up and lie down, I’ll get rid of that.’ Kylo gestured at the body on the floor. Hux didn’t look at it and he didn’t argue, he simply nodded and got to his feet.

Kylo waited until he heard water running before he commed Phasma. ‘The general’s father is dead.’ He said without preamble.

Phasma’s mask was unchanging but Kylo got a sense of satisfaction from her as she replied. ‘Natural causes I assume, an unknown medical condition perhaps. I’ll send someone to fetch the body.’ She hesitated, then leaned into her comm and lowered her voice. ‘How is he?’

‘I’ll take care of him.’ Kylo said. Phasma seemed surprised at his words but she didn’t say anything else and cut the connection.

The stormtroopers who came to collect the body didn’t talk to Kylo, keeping their eyes down and their minds on their job. Kylo made sure the door was locked when they left then went into Hux’s bedroom.

Hux had changed into loose, casual clothes, the combination with his damp messy hair and bare feet made him look far too young and vulnerable. He didn’t speak, just stared at Kylo with wide eyes from his seat on the bed. Kylo could hear his thoughts though, knew what he wanted but couldn’t ask for and he sat next to Hux, putting an arm around him and letting Hux lean into his chest. Hux relaxed as Kylo ran his fingers through soft red hair, daring to press a kiss to the top of his head while Hux was too exhausted to protest. His breathing evened out and he slipped down Kylo’s chest a little as he fell asleep. Kylo cautiously rearranged them into a more comfortable position, trying not to disturb Hux too much. He finally got them settled and Hux promptly snuggled into him again, his half-awake mind broadcasting feelings of happiness and peace that made Kylo smile as he gently draped a protective arm over Hux.


End file.
